


Dinosaurs

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418





	Dinosaurs

Everyone had tiptoed around her since Wash died. She’d asked for time and space to grieve, but some days it felt as though she had been abandoned.

One night Zoe ventured out from her bunk and walked onto the bridge. River was there, sitting in the pilot’s chair, holding two of Wash’s toy dinosaurs in her hands as she spoke with them. “I’m no good at doing the voices,” River confessed to Zoe’s reflection in the glass.

“No one’s as good.”

“Should I put them away?”

“No.”

River looked over her shoulder at Zoe. She held out a hand with a tiny stegosaurus in it. “They’ve missed you,” she whispered.

Zoe took the toy from her and sat in the co-pilot’s chair. Her finger traced the spikes over the dinosaur’s tail and back. “I’ve missed them too,” she replied.


End file.
